Lost Sons
by Random Taliya
Summary: Atem had two boys what will happen when the two sons are as diffrent as the sun and the moon? Chapter 7 up. Rate with who you think the lost son is.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Son

I do not own Yugioh and do not own this concept totally. My inspiration comes from the fan fiction My Dear Son by Black Egyptian Dragon.

This story is about Atem and his two twin sons, Yuro and Yugi .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

Atem stares out the window thinking back to his childhood.

(Flash back)

Prince Atem stares out the window looking down at the people he will once rule. He notices a group of boys around his age running around . One of the boys notices poking the others. They all stare up at him. The bully of the group sticks his tounge out. Atem laughs the bully confused.  
King Aknadon comes in seeing his sons envy of the lives of the boys surprised because in the last three days Atem had refused to eat and could now barely move behond sitting up and lieing down.

King: Son you haven't eaten today, you should eat.

Atem: I am not hungry. Atem tries standing.

Atem : See I can stand I am fine.

Atem faints. Aknadon catches him.

King: Is that so? Why did you just collapse then?

Atem : The midday sun so hot

King : Here sleep through the heat.

Aknadon places his son down in bed. Little eight year old Atem feel asleep.

(end of Flash back)

Atem shifts his vision to his own son Yugi who was also sleeping through the midday sun. Yugi is only one month old but rather curious when awake. He has a older twin brother Yuro who was rather naughty a week ago he had shaved Mana's cat. Yugi and Yuro had crimson eyes like their father and blond hair with three streaks of purple just like their father.

( Atem remembers another event of his childhood)

(start flashback)

"My son you see those two golden puzzle bxes over there? asked Aknadon

"Yes dad what about them?" Atem you have kids of your own I want you to find the most pure-hearted of your childern and give them one of those puzzle boxes,  
keep the other for the time comes the two puzzles will be solved and you'll understand why I asked this of you."

"Daddy how will I know if my child is pure I can barely keep myself pure!" Atem protests.

"Oh you will know because you are ..."The king was cut off by a servent. "sir sorry to interupt but you have a foreign affairs meeting."

"Daddy?" Atem says grabbing onto his fathers arm. Aknadom removes his sons hands from his arm and leaves the room.

(ends flashback)

Atem's other son Yuro enters the chamber. Atem notices his son holding a rat. Atem is not concerned until he sees his son trying to squeeze the rat to grabs the rat placing it out of his sons reach. He then turns to his son

" I don't care if you don't like or hate an animal, you have no right to kill it for just not liking it. do you understand Yuro?"

Yuro looks at Atem and starts to get mad tring to hit his , Atem's wife comes in seeing Yuro tring to hit his father. She grabs Yuro and Yuro starts cring looking at his mother with a daddy is mean and hates me face. Teana believes yuro more than she does Atem so she hits Atems face like she had been doing since Yuro was born.

"My dear, What did you do this time? " She asked.

"I stopped him from killing a rat." Atem answers.

Teana hit him again "That rat probatly deserved it just like how Mana's cat deserved a shave. I have had enough of you, I am divorcing you. I will let you keep Yugi cause I never liked that shrimp, sleeping through the midday heat, Pathetic." Teana hold Yuro in her arms and leaves.

Yugi wakes up because his mother had been to loud Yugi was cring. He was scared by her tone of voice.

"Sh Yugi, Sh she won't harm you Sh." Atem said tring to calm his son down.

"Da.....da.....daddy?" Yugi says confused.

" Yes Yugi i'm your daddy."Atem says.

Meanwhile Teana goes to Mahad,Atem's most fathful advisor.

"Mahad, I want to divorce the king!"

"Oh why?"

"He's a pathetic father, saving the life of a rat. This is no place for kids, Yugi stays with him and Yuro comes with me!"

"I hope you really know who you are divorcing." Mahad says leaving.

Because all family matters go through Atem for judging Atem stared at the divorce papers for days on the third day he finaly signs it. He heads out towards Teana who is now about ready to yell at her ex-husband for taking so long to sign. Before she could however atem weakly says 'So it is written, so let it..." He faints. Mahad runs to Atem and Teana stares at Atem coldly.

"Well serves you right." she says grabbing the papers beliving that atem had not signed looks at them and sees atem had signed them.

"Why did you take so long to sign them! If you were going to sign them then why did you keep me suspensful? she grabbed him.

"Had it accured to you that mabey, just mabey even though you hit me practicluly everyday that i had..." Atem clenches from pain, Mahad held his king. "Mabey as a Royal husband I loved you?" Atem falls asleep.

"Loved me, wait you never did retalitate when I hit you. After two days of our marrige you did stop trying to hit back. Man why in Ra did i divorce you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Son Chapter 2

Teana leaves feeling guilty for divorcng him when he truely had cared for her however refuses to think her little act with the king could have done much damage. Three hours after she leaves King atem is waking up. He sees his son Yugi crying near his bedside.

"Yugi i'm awake don't cry."  
"Daddy, Yah Daddy's awake!"  
"Yea, I'm awake" Atem tries to sit up feeling a strong pain corse through him. He yells.

"DADDY! Daddy what is wrong?" Yugi asks looking at his father with his crimson eyes full of concern. Mahad had heard Atems yell and came running in. " My lord are you alright?"Mahad asked.

"No Mahad........My body pains.......I can't move."

"My lord do you need something?"

Atem does not hear Mahad's question and tries to reach out for a glass by his bed. He yells as he tries. Mahad grabs Atem's hand "My lord don't strain.". Mahad then with his freehand helps Atem sit up . As Mahad moves him Atem clenchs from pain. Mahad slowly props Atem up with pillows and goes to pour Atem some water. He helps Atem drink it . Afterwards Atem tries to lie down yelling again."My lord don't force yourself you are in need of rest, here." Mahad lies Atem down gently. "If you need something tell Yugi to tell us. You need your rest."

"Mahad............but..........."

"No buts my lord you need rest."

"but.......who.........kingdom.........how?" Atem struggles to say.

"My lord, Are you alright? Your voice seems strained."

"Ma........ha.......d...........hot........."

"My lord?" Mahad feels his king's forehead."My lord you're bunning up. I'll tell Ishisu to help you now. Mahad places a damp towel on Atem's forehead them leaves the room.

"Daddy?" Yugi holds the damp towel to his father's forehead lightly "Daddy what is wrong? Why are you not moving?" Yugi places his other hand on Atem's shoulder Atem yells."Daddy?"

"Y..........Yu.......g.............gi..............your.................hand................hurts..........."

"Daddy?" Yugi removes his hand from his fathers shoulder. "Why are you like this Daddy?"

"Y......Yu...........g.........Gi........i'm ..................tired..........let........me..............re............re............rest.................plea..............se..............uh...........uh..............uh...."

Ishisu comes in "Pharoh are you alright?" Atem falls asleep. Yugi cries thinking something happened. " sh...little one you dad is only aseep. He will wake up when he feels better." Ishisu comforts Yugi.

Mana, Mahad's apprentice and Atem's childhood friend, comes in. "Yugi your lessons."

"What lessons daddy made a rule against anyone under two years old reciving lessons! What Lessons!"

"fine your friends are here!"

"What friends Aunty Mana?" Yugi asked curiosly.

"me"

"Ha ha Aunty very funny."

"Anyways your dad told me when you were born to make sure you have a place to stay in the palace in case your dad fell ill.'

"Yeah..."

"Well until the king is better you'll be with Uncle Seth."

"Why him, Why can't I stay with Daddy."

"You dad doesn't want you to catch what he has so until he is better you have to go to your uncle's."

Seth comes in"Come on Yugi you have lessons to attend."

"No i want Daddy!"

"I know but you can't be with him right now."

Seth leaves the room with Yugi. Yugi protests all the way. Seth leads him into his Chambers of the palace with a smerk on his face. Is Seth, Atem's cousin going to teach Yugi against King Atem's wishes? Why was he smerking?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Uncle what is all of these?" Yugi asks under a pile of scrolls.  
"Scrolls little brat scrolls." Seth replied for the third time today.  
"why you suddenly pile them on me uncle. they are heavy." Yugi complains.

Seth shook his head and left Yugi under the pile.  
"Uncle help me out!"Yugi screams

Seth gets up and leaves his chambers seeing Mana. She looked at Seth. "So what happened to all the scrolls you asked Mahad for yesterday after you took Yugi to your chambers?"

"Oh those I read them all I'm going to go ask him for more now." Seth said starting to speed walk past Mana.

"Oh really I remember you asking for stuff like 'wizardry for children' and 'Geomertry'. I doubt you even looked at them and believe you are teaching Yugi without Lord Atem's permission.

"Don't be ridiculous why would I risk my position as one of Atem's advisers by doing something like that, Even if I was I'm not going to tell you."  
"Then don't forget the law of Egypt follows 'Guilty until proven innocent,' If you are telling the truth you'll be fine but if it's a lie you are in serious trouble."

"Oh and you can prove I'm doing as I'm told?" Seth said sarcastically.

"This is no joke. Just because you are the Lord's cousin doesn't mean you can do as you please."

"good luck proving me a liar by the way only Lord Atem is allowed to search my room without permission from Atem, a judge or me."

Seth walks on towards were Mahad is meditating. When Mahad is in view Seth yells "Oi i need more scrolls."

Mahad sighs realizing immediately it was Seth who always borrowing scrolls from the Palace library but never returns them.  
"Seth what about all the other scrolls you have borrowed like the ones from yesterday?"

"Yeah I finished reading them."Seth replies

Mahad shakes his head. "That is not what i mean Seth. You have to start returning scrolls before i can lend you anymore you have over exceeded the 30 scroll rule."

"I only borrowed 5 yesterday." Seth said

"I know but you have 50 scrolls you have borrowed and until all are returned i am under orders not to allow you to take out more."Mahad said irritated "now if you have no more questions Good Day!" Mahad said closing the library door which was one of those doors that have the top and the bottom separate.

Seth starts walking back to his chamber thinking how he can get away with getting more scrolls. When he gets back and tells Yugi. "Oh stop wining already and lets go out for some air." He says to little Yugi who was stil under the pile, being so small didn't help, which was crushing him. "Uncle is mean" Yugi says.

"i'm right here you know!"  
"Uncle help me out." Yugi asks giving puppydog eyes.

"No you should figure out how to get up yourself." Seth says sharply.

"Uncle get these things off me please."

"I have told you three times before they are not things they are scrolls. And no you get them off yourself learn to act like a man!"  
Seth was the one who had placed the scrolls on Yugi. He belived that he had to make little Yugi into a man.

Yugi however could mot get up from under the pile which had 30 scrolls in it. After five minutes Seth went and removed the scrolls Yugi tried to get up but couldn't. What has happened to Yugi and how will Atem react? Next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After two days of not being able to move he managed to get up. Seth had decided that it would be a great day for yugi to take a walk to the park

"Uncle , my body still hurts! I don't want a walk! Why in RA's name the park?"

"You need to go out to cure that rude attitude of yours now go!"

Yugi slowly walked to the park. It took him three hours to just get from Seth's chambers to the park right outside the palace.

"Ow!" Yugi yelled falling onto the grass.

The children who were playing tag heard the prince's yell. Several ran over to little Yugi.

He lay there with his eyes closed unaware that anyone was looking at him. Most of the children once they realized it was Yugi ran of not wanting to be blamed for whatever had just happened to the young prince. One girl and one boy however, both around the age of 5 stayed behind waiting for him to wake up again. An hour later Yugi woke up his ,eyes blurry, staring around hoping nothing bad had happened. He sees the girl and boy there. He stains to move and manages to sit up but falls back being caught by them.

"Thank you" he said.

"it's ok" the girl responded "Almost all the kids here where worried" the boy nodds as she says all of this.

"well thank them for me as well." Yugi says smiling. " i should probably go. " Yugi tries standing fainting.

"wow take it easy there you seem to have some form of pain and we aren't letting leave on your own." said the girl catching him.

"But i must leave!" Yugi says

"Anzu is he alright?" Yells a red haired boy from the distance to the girl.

"No he is not." she yells back.

Yugi turns to the boy "who are you? you look so familiar."

The boy had spiky hair in the same shades as Yugi but one of his blond bangs went up like Lord Atem's did.

The boy sighs.

"Do you not understand Eygptian?"

The boy shakes his head to say like that's not it. He then covers his throat lightly.

"He can't speak the doctors claim he has no larynx *voice box cough*. They also say he has no right to attend school because he cannot speak."

"How would you know any of this?" Asked Yugi of Anzu who wasn't related to the boy. Even then doctors followed the Hippocratic oath(oath that what a doctor talks about with his or her patients is between only the doctor and patient).

"My dad is his doctor and runs his practice from home and his dad told me as he was leaving." Anzu replied "He is known as Yami but his real name is actually unknown his birth certification refers to his first name with a blank."

Yami sighs again standing up looking at the field of flowers next to the park walking over to them pulling a few flowers carefully making a circle with them coming back placing the little tiara of flowers on Yugi's head. Yugi looks at Yami confused.

"That's one of his ways of either reminding you he is still around or is your friend, sometimes both, sometimes just out of boredom."

Yugi tries standing again Yami helping him up supporting him. "Thank you" He tells Yami who shrugs.

"Yami can you get him home?"

Yami nods. "See you around sometime if your job allows it."

"Job?"

"His parents died when he was two and because he is not in school he has to pay taxes. He works as the palace gardener."

"well we will see about that!"

"What do you mean by that?" Anzu asked.

"My dad doesn't let me study because i'm underage but he ALSO has a law against child labor! So There."

Yami places one hand on his head shaking it.

"Yami why are you so worried, Atem's my dad and he is nice. Wait are you worried about getting in trouble for helping me?"

Yami nods.

"don't worry i'll handle it nothing will happen."

[scene change}

Atem was well so he heads over to Seth's and knocks.

Seth answers the door. "Oh hi cousin what is it?" He say sarcasticly.

"Yugi is with you right? So I've come back for my son."

"I sent him to the park he should be coming back soon."

"Ok then oh Mana said the wierdist thing yesterday. She claimed she thought you attempted to teach Yugi mind if i take a look? Not that you have a choice because i have probable cause"

"Oh of course i don't mind come in."

Seth's mind: NO He will find out!

Atem looks around seeing the pile of scrolls on the floor. He then saw a piece of paper that came from a doctor with Yugi's name on it looking at the paper read:

Yugi Moto has a twisted right arm , twisted left leg, and a twisted spinal cord. Some concerns we have are that the person who brought Yugi in claims that these injuries were from trying to make him a man. The man who brought hm in was Seth Kaiba. We suggest a lot of rest and guided exercise until he heals. The next appointment is in a month.

Doctor Yura

He was injured by you and you didn't even have the decency to help him to the park! Seth you are accursed of child abuse. You are also accused of teaching a almost two month year old. You will have a hearing in a months time until them you are not allowed out of the palace. If you try to sneak out you will be denied a hearing and sent to the dungeons for life."

"Do i really have to have you as a judge?"

"No actually this works in your favor because i can't judging this case because it involves my own family so you will have a different judge."

[back to Anzu, Yami ,and Yugi]

Yami manages to get Yugi to the palace gate when guards start to attack him. He doesn't fight back because he knows the situation only gets worse by fighting back.

"Stupid heads he helped me, He at one point carried me part of the way here!"

"Let him answer for himself!" the head guard said.

"He can't he is mute he can't speak so i am speaking for him!"

The guards backed away seeing Yami get up practically dragging himself to the front garden to water the plants.

"Yami come with me you can do that later if you want but it doesn't have to be now."

He looked at Yugi confused by the young boys kindness towards him. He could not tell if it was a suggestion or command.

"please"

Hearing that he slowly walked over to Yugi but dared not walk as close as he was before. They both entered into the Throne Room.

What will Atem say and what happens with Seth's hearing? Next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

{hi}-Mind Link

person[hi]- the person thinks what is in parenthesis

Chapter 5

Atem comes into the throne room in a rush seeing his son and Yami there the only way he knew who was not Yugi was that Yami was bowing while Yugi was not.

"Yugi who is this with you?" Atem asked not sure if he should trust Yami.

" He is supposedly the palace gardener but he is known as Yami , is five, and was denied an education because he can't speak."

"Yugi back up did you say he is the palace gardener and he is five!"

"Yeah?"

"And he was denied an education?"

"Yes dad that is what i said."

Atem's thoughts: sounds a lot like what happened to me when i was his age.

Yami was still bowing scared to stand straight and look at the Pharaoh.

"Yami you can stop bowing i wouldn't be mad at you just please stop bowing boy!"

Yami stood straight immediately.

"I never placed any rule against anyone getting an education and because you were denied it you will stay with Yugi and study through the palace school."

Yami bowed yet again not knowing how else to show his gratitude.

"I said before stop bowing and you didn't let me finish, Do you have any family?"

Yami shakes his head.

"Dad he had parents until he was two according to one of his friends."

"Then I know i can't force you but i would like to adopt you seeing you and Yugi get along so well."

Yami froze for a while . He had believed he wasn't allowed anything important and now suddenly he is being offered education and the right to be one of the Pharaohs' sons.

"Yami?" Yugi asked placing his hand in front of Yami. "Hello?"

Yami then broke down in tears suddenly he fell to his knees still crying . "Yami! " Yugi said holding him. Atem got up as well going to Yami hoping that he was ok and not in pain or something. In Yugi's arms he shivered suddenly still crying. " Dad he is shivering he might be ill."

Atem immediately felt Yami's forehead. "He's burning up this doesn't seem good. Yugi lie him down i'll get Mahad to help."

"Ok." Yugi lay Yami down. He continued crying reaching for Yugi in desperation. "Shu Yami you'll be ok here don't force yourself." Yugi held Yami's hand. Mahad entered. He saw the crying boy on the floor he was beginning to pant. "Yami hang on ok? Dad and I will move you to a bed soon."

Mahad checked Yami's fever, his throat,his pulse, and finally his body.

"Mahad is he going to be ok and what in Ra is wrong with him?"

"Yes Pharoh he will be ok and he seems to have a case of the chills*a cold*"

"Dad were can he rest?"

"Yugi in your chambers you have an extra bed so in there for now."

Yami shivers again this time violently. Yugi held him in one place. "Dad he isn't doing so well."

"What do you..." sees Yami's shiver. "Oh RA save him." He lifts Yami who can't stop shivering taking him to Yugi's spare bed covering him with a blanket.

Yami was still awake. He saw Atem turn latching onto his arm. "You should rest." Atem said.

Yami shivered under his blanket. Atem covered him with another. "Rest"

Yami listened this time falling asleep. As he slept he coughed. Yugi entered seeing his father next to the coughing boy.

"Dad how is he is he doing any better?"

"No but he finally fell asleep"

"Dad is he really going to be ok?"

"Hard to know chills can be pretty bad sometimes."

Yugi went close to Yami who was shaking and kissed his forehead his father watching. Yami calmed down suddenly. He was still ill and coughing but not shaking or shivering as much.

"He's so peaceful." Yugi said " I wonder how he feels"

Atem thoughts: I couldn't speak for a long time as a child i only started talking after i had mind linked with someone for years maybe Yami here has the same problem. If that's the case then Yugi is destined for quite a load of stuff.

{uh...pain...back...arm...} Yugi suddenly hears he looks around Atem notices his sons behavior.

"Yugi something wrong?"

"Yeah i heard something i hope i'm not going mad."

{cold...}Yugi heard again noticing Yami shiver suddenly covering him with a third blanket.

"Dad i think Yami is trying to talk to me somehow am i going crazy here?'

"no son your not, accept what you are hearing. It isn't a illusion."

Yami suddenly wakes up trying to move.{must sit ... i'm worring...people...must}

"Jeez Yami take it easy would you you are running a fever." Yugi said helping yami sit up. " There that's what you wanted right?"

Yami's thoughts :{ Is he reading my mind . If i think bunnies will he say i'm thinking about bunnies?} Yami has no clue that all his thoughts are currently connected to mis mind link.

"Bunnies why bunnies Yami? " Yugi asks

Atem leaves the room so the two boys could have a somewhat normal conversion.

{Yugi bunny behind you}

"don't be silly bunnies arn't in the...(a white cottontail bunny jumps on his shoulder)

"Where did this little guy come from?"

{i thimk the park}

"thimk? You mean think right?"

{That's what i said, thimk.}

"Think with an n."

{thimk?}

The bunny jumped on Yami. {fummi bunny}

"You mean funny."

{fummi?}

"your funny you know that?"

{Me fummi?}

"yes you are..." Yugi gives up tring to correct the older mute boy. "verry fummi"

Atem hears that as he reenters "yugi did you just say fummi?"

"Yeah thats how Yami pronounces it in the mind link"

{mind limk!} yami yells trough.

"sorry 'mind limk' "

"Dad are you sure this is normal?"

"bery" Atem suddenly slips out.

"Dad did you just say bery?"

"I said very you must have heard wrong Yubi."

{I defiantly heard a 'bery'.Did he just call you Yubi?}

"Dad your hidding something aren't you, tell me."

"oh looks at Ra as he sets...Oh crap sunset i have a meeting!"Atem runs of muttering Ra thank you under his breath.

{bery Wierd}

"my thoughts exactly"

Mana walks in. " Lord atem was in such a rush what was that about?"

"some meeting that was at sunset."

"But he's the Pharaoh he can never be late to anything everyone else is just considered early."

{Say What?}

"So he isn't late then why such a hurry?" Yugi said

{ He is obviously hiding somethimg yugi.} Yami said

Yugi [ He means something.]

{co...cold...}Yami shivers violently like he had done before.

"Yami here " Lies him down slowly placing the three blankets back on him. "there rest a little bit ok?"

{sorry...}

"don't worry i'm not mad that you are ill and it is not your fault."

{mot my fault?}

"yes not your fault now rest up."

Meanwhile Seth wasn't enjoying the gardens he said he was going to the gardens and the guards escorted him there, let him stay for five minutes, then escorted him back to his room.

Atem was passing back and forth in the hall outside the throne room waiting for the new judge to arrive. Mana passes right past Atem then goes back.

"My Lord why can't you just stay still?"

"What?" Looks and sees Mana "Jeez Mana how many times have i told you don't call me that. If i hadn't had an arranged marriage you would have been my wife and you know that. Stop calling me 'Your Lord'!" Atem paces back and forth even faster.

Mana just stood there in shock for a minute.

Atem stops pacing suddenly. "I'm waiting Mana."

"For what exactly? What is so important that it has you lying to your sons about some meeting?"

"for...mothimg..." Atem says.

"Excuse me did you just say 'mothimg'? What is that a new herb?" Mana says jokingly.

"No and you heard me wrong i said nothing Nana."

"Did you just call me Nana?"

"No i just called you by your name Mana."

Atem sits down staring at the ground.

Atem [ I'm regressing soon i will not be able to correct my own verbal slips. I really hope this is just due to stress from the upcomming hearing and not something permentant and i hope i

don't keep regressing up until the hearing. Oh Ra please don't do this to me.]

Mana snaps him out of his thoughts by poking him he suddenly clings onto her.

"Atem?"

Atem doesn't reply and continues to cling.

Will Atem get worse and if he does will the new judge be able to understand him? Review and vote which way you want this to go.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know about what country was close when Ancient Egypt was alive so i'm making up were the judge is from.

{hi}mindlink

person[hi]- persons thoughts

Chapter 6

Atem had been getting worse his speech got so incomprehensible that even the speech therapist that had worked with him when he was a child could not understand him. It was almost like Atem had suddenly lost his first language to have it replaced with another. Surprisingly however Yami found himself translating for Yugi so the both of them could understand Atem. He also created a series of sign language that he could use with their father.

The judge arrived after his long five day walk.

The new judge arrived bowing in Atem's presence stunned when Atem just nods to tell him to stop bowing.

"You don't want me here?" The judge asks hoping his five day journey wasn't for nothing.

"No he just has had a bad week." Mana says

"Bad week how?"

Atem placed his hand to his throat lightly.

"Pain?"

Atem shakes his head

Yami and Yugi walk in, Actually Yami is piggybacking Yugi because Yugi asked him to.

{Yuugi I have beem piggybackimg you for an hour can't you let me take a break? Please Yuugi}

{No this is fun. I want to go there next}Points to his father's throne.

{uh} Tugging Yugi over to the throne fainting getting the judge's, Mana's and Atem's attention.

"Yati he?" Atem asks

Yami nods.

{What did he just say}

{'Yami ok?'}Yami translates

"uhm could you translate what he said?" The judge asks Yami.

"Sir Yami is mute. Dad said 'Yami ok.' sorry you had to see dad like this he isn't usually like this."

Yami nods in agreement.

Atem signs stuff to Yami who translates for Yugi.

{Yami what is dad trying to say?}

{He has lost his voice Yugi.}

{What? That's not good!}

Atem signs more.

{Yugi, Father's not doing well he is in pain.}

"Is he ok?" the judge asks

"No he is in pain."

Yami signs to Atem that he was going to help him to bed. Atem grabs onto Yami as he stood. Yami signs what is wrong Atem replys signing that he felt tired.

"What now? Wait is he tired?"The judge asks noticing Atem nodding off.

Yami nods.

Anyone got any bright ideas how to get Atem to be understood at the trail? What about the next three odd weeks before it do you want me to add fillers or go direct to the trail? I'm expecting to see more than one Person post a reply. If i don't see three replies I will not start the next chapter! No more nice Taliya!


	7. Chapter 7

Yami mind links to yugi {Why we here mow(now) whem we should be helping dad?}

{Because we are told to be}

{Why?}

{Ask Random Taliya not me!}

{How?} points to his mouth.

{I give up.}

Taliya: I do not own Yugioh and am in no way insinuating anything against the show

Oh by the way before you read look up on Google: Egyptian Gods and take the first link clicking on Ma'at . .. If you don't this will have you a little lost.

Chapter 7

Three weeks had past and the judge was taking his post in the courtroom. Atem enters his podium first being handed a stack of papayas and a feather quilled pen. Seth comes in after with a confident smirk on his face. The bailiff was waiting at the side in case someone should be arrested.

"Promise in the names of Ra, Isis, Osiris, Horus, and Ma'at that you will the truth only or except any wrath they may provide to you." the bailiff said.

Seth says he will while Atem gives a sharp nod( considering he still can't speak properly.)

The priest grabs one of the ostrich feathers from his stand holding it up, he never really understood the reasoning behind a ostrich feather having come from a far off nation but he was willing to respect it. With that signal Atem and Seth sat down, the judge placed the feather back down. He sits down quickly reviewing the case one last time. he sighs knowing already who is guilty feeling that this was a stupid case.

The silence of the court room is broken when a little boy from the spectators ( Around two years old) runs up clinging to Seth yelling "Father!" Atem immediately realizing who the child was shakes his head.

The little boy sees Atem yelling "Uncle" running over to him. Atem hugs the boy then places him down.

"So what is th's a drama?"

The pharaoh just stares at the boy and the boy runs back to Seth.

The judge tells the boy to take a seat unless he is called on. The boy complies.

"So Seth tell me what is your side to this story?"

"I was, when Atem could talk (Spectators gasp at how he refers to the pharaoh), told me that if he should ever not be well enough to take care of Yugi that i would be in charge of him so naturally when he fell ill with a paralyzed back and bad case of chills I took Yugi into my care. That is all."

"Lord Atem please use the Papyrus in fount of you to explain what you saw and recall."

Atem writes and the doors burst open as Seth's 'lawyer' appears. He was about the same height as Seth and had long whitish gray hair. He was attired in a red suit and was holding a wine glass with red wine and a briefcase, which was also red. He sees Atem busily writing. (Guess who, If you have watched the original show and remember it the next part should be a dead give away)

"Objection, Judge-boy don't you think that is unfair to my client, Seth-boy to allow Pharaoh Atem-boy to write what Seth has to say!"

"No I don't think it is fair for you to say Lord Atem has to speak when he has been mute for three weeks and doctor are saying he might possibly never speak again. Be glad your client has a voice before I forcibly ask you to leave this courtroom. Also I suggest you don't blurb out right when you enter the courtroom especially since you where late."

"Atem It took a while but your legal representation has arrived."

Atem writes in big letters 'What legal representation? I never asked for a lawyer.'

"I'm referring to one of your sons the younger one, Yugi."

Atem wrote 'No you couldn't be so mean as to make a two month year old boy into a lawyer, I won't believe you.'

Yugi enters dressed in a toddlers version of a cream business suit. He goes and stands on a stool that was next to his dad.

Atem looks at how Yugi had a briefcase twice his size in his hand turning to the judge convinced the judge had taught his son without his permission before he turned two which was against a law he had put into effect.

"Don't worry I didn't teach him anything he knew this before I arrived. I don't know how but he did so you should be proud of your little lawyer."

Seth laughed and couldn't stop knowing exactly how Yugi had learned the rules of the land.

"Oh care to explain what's so funny Priest Seth?" The judge snickered knowing what had happened just waiting for Seth to confess to all the damages. He knew he had Seth stuck like a mouse in a trap all he needed was the right bait.

"Oh nothing relevant just a riddle I have heard."

"Oh don't keep us in suspense then we could all use a mental workout."

"Fine,(man this riddle is going to do me harm but I have to say it.) Two people were in a room one was small the other large the smaller was under a pile of scrolls the larger commanding the younger to read them aloud. The two were both studying for an exam, the same exact exam. The one who scored the highest was the younger and he went back to his older friend thanking him for the study session. The elder then handed the younger more and more scrolls until the youths resolve broke. The child then yelled that this was against the law and hated the elder. Who was at fault?"

"How old was the child?'

"I don't know maybe younger than a year?" he replies slowly figiting with his hair and his eyes darting everywhere other than at the judges eyes.

"Got ya to say it, you taught Yugi law and then tried to hid it by using riddle, a very easy riddle by the way."

"Objection he said the child was maybe younger than a year but never that the child was also he told us from the beginning that he was telling a riddle." Maximillion intrudes

"Oh but then why did he laugh before he said it if he didn't have something to connect it to. Look at him he is avoiding eye contact with the judge." Yugi said

"What would a child know huh?"

"Most not a lot but him well he knows every law in this country. He also is a child and is more observant of gestures making it easy for him to tell if someone's behavior is different than normal." the judge said " If you can tell me that you didn't force this little judge here to study while looking directly into my eyes then you are free but if not you are guilty. So what will it be Priest Seth?"

(Uh oh I am doomed either way, well I'm keeping my pride!)

While looking directly in the judges eyes he said "I didn't force.." his eyes drift a little "Yugi into studing..." his eyes look at his podium " While he was in my custody"

"Ok so you are guilty of educating a child under 2 years old now onto the more serious matter look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't abuse Yugi while he was under your gaudianship."

"I...I didn't abuse..." he starts then says summgly "Of course I abused Yugi he needed to become a man and the only way to do that was through abuse that's how I was raised and how my son Boten was raised so that's how a child becomes a man.

The little boy from earlier goes and grabs a papyrus sheet and the quill off of Atem's podium writing. He gives it to the judge.

The judge reads it his face going pale then red with rage. He looks Seth right in the eyes "You taught your own a son how to use a sword before he became twelve and have taught him higher level math. You are insane. You need a dose of reality your son just turned two today. You are sentenced to go to a mental institution until you are not a threat to decent society and your son is going into a orphanage until we find a suitable place for him. You are going to be in a prison cell until we transport you to the mental institute."

The judge waited for Seth to be forcibly removed from the room then gave Atem the ostrich feather he had held up earlier congratulating him. Atem hugged him the spectators all awing. he let go and left with his son not sure how much more Yugi could learn when he finally would turn two in a year and ten months time.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways next chapter Teana returns and changes everything. Yuro gets left behind and two people go missing (three guesses who By the way the tittle is going to change to Lost Sons (plural). Figured out who goes missing yet?


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Sons

Atem hated seeing the sands of Egypt shift because it always preluded to a problem with the country. Today he was unfortunate enough to get stuck in a sand storm on the way back to the palace from his affairs with making sure the judge got out of Egypt safely. He still had problems speaking but could now at least muster a few short sentences. He because he could now say a few sentences was asked if he would be ok coming back alone and he just nodded. Oh how he cursed under his breath about being so hasty.

Meanwhile at the palace Yugi was playing hide and seek with Yami, Yami was having difficulty catching Yugi and their game became a game of tag.

{Yugi I'm done. If I have to run anymore I really will faint.}

"No you won't...' Yugi tries to convince Yami whose steps were now uneven. His breathing would not calm down and he knew it was his asthma which was never treated but he didn't like to worry Yugi especially since the pharaoh could always disown him and he would have no family again. Yami was still very weary of Atem so much so that he kept his head bowed when in his presence. Yami knew that at some point Atem and Yugi would find out about his asthma but he hoped for later than sooner worried about being disowned.

{No I'm really not feeling well Yugi.}

"But me wants to play..." Yugi thinks as he sees Yami sitting on the edge of the bed Atem had told him he should use. Yugi goes to Yami and begins poking him again and again, something Yami usually pokes back to, Yami just lets Yugi continue poking him and he falls back landing on the bed. "Uhm Yami why isn't you poking me?"

{huh...you say something Yugi?}

"Why is you ignoring me, you mad at me."

{No...just...tired...goodnight} Yami falls asleep.

"Don't thinks you can fake sleeps in front of me aneki!" Yugi continues to poke Yami who continues to sleep. Yugi feels tired, stops poking, and falls asleep snuggled to Yami.

Meanwhile at the gates of Egypt Teana and Yuro have apeared they are hidding in the bushes. They hid there until two citizens, a mother and son pass by. They jump them, swap clothes and enter Egypt. They walk in getting past everyone with the high fives Teana had seen the guards do when she was queen. She and Yuro sneak into Yugi's room seeing Yugi and Yami snuggled. Yuro carries Yugi while Teana carries Yami. They head to a hidden door in Atem's room and hid Yugi and Yami in the hidden room. They then close the fake wall door.

Teana and Yuro look at each other pleased that they had sent away the two people they hated, something they did not know is that they didn't succeed. They danced around the room then took out some of Yami and Yugi's clothes dressing in them pretending to be asleep in bed.

How did they fail and What really happened to Yugi and Yami. Find out next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

How come it failed and Yami's Secret

How did they fail and What really happened to Yugi and Yami. Find out next chapter.

Atem finally gets home to the palace being blocked by the palace guards. He musters, "What in Ra! I'm the Pharaoh, Why are you..." Before he could finish they grabbed him knocking him out. They then dress him in the dungeon uniform and take him to the dungeons of the palace. When he wakes up he sees the dungeon cell they had him in. He immediately worries about Yugi and Yami.

Meanwhile in Yugi and Yami's room Shadi and Ishizu are talking to Teana and Yuro not realizing they are not Yugi and Yami. They start to notice when Shadi whispers about knocking from behind the north wall. Shadi then asks Teana who is pretending to be Yami "Yami when did you find your voice?, just three hours ago you where mute."

"Yami! I'm not that filthy palace hand, I'm Atem!"

Yami starts to tear up, he is careful not to make a sound while he did. Yugi didn't even realize yami was crying until Yami fell towards Yugi his face clearly visible to Yugi.

"Oh Is that so? Remind me again what was the name of the judge?"

"Saitario, no it was Tario, No,no what was it?"

"Remarkable you are speaking without stuttering, does it hurt?"

"huh" Teana says confused her voice changed back.

{Yugi that judge didn't tell us his name did he?}

{Nope he never said his name.}

Shadi turns to the fake Yugi "Well Yugi do you remember?"

"Unm...it was...Kimura I think."

"You two are imposers he never told anyone his name!"

The guards arrested them forcing them to change them into dungeon uniforms taking them to the dungeons. One of the guards notices Atem in a dungeon cell opening the cell. Atem crawls into the corner scared he was going to be executed for pretending to be himself or that he was going to be sent to a mental institute. The guard goes to Atem lifting the Pharaoh's head to look him in the eyes.

"Just answer two questions, Did the judge ever mention his name?"

"He...he..." Atem has to much trouble speaking shaking his head.

"Before they arrested you where did you come from?"

"sand...storm...that direction"

"Come on Pharaoh let's get you back to your chambers and back into the clothes you were wearing before."

Atem thinks this is a trick and refuses to move.

Shadi enters bowing to Atem. Atem stands up and walks towards him. Shadi gives Atem his previous outfit back letting him change back into it. When they made it to his chambers he immediately runs to Yugi and Yami's room seeing Yugi and Yami aren't there he is about to leave when he hears the north wall make noise. He goes over to it opening the hidden door seeing a hyperventilating Yami and confused Yugi. He didn't notice that though he sees the events related to the reason the two boys were in the hidden passage flash before him and faints.

"Dad" Yugi yells. Yami's hyperventilation worsens.

Atem wakes up after three minutes both him and Yugi noticing Yami is still hyperventilating.

Yugi sat down next to Yami looking him in the eyes. "You ok Yami?"

Yami nods. His hyperventillation worsens and neither Yugi nor Atem believe Yami was Ok.

"Yami can you calm your breathing?" Atem asks going to Yami.

Yami doesn't hear the question and grabs hold of Yugi's arm.

"Yami what is wrong please tell me. I want to help."

{I...} Yami couldn't bring himself to tell Yugi, He was still scared of being rejected by the family that took him in as their own.

"Please we want to help, you are my son, at least tell your brother what is wrong."

Yami stains and actully mutters "ast... asthma..." coughing afterwards from the pain it took to speak. He faints forward being held by Yugi.

"He just spoke, amazing. But wait did he say asthma?"

"Yes Dad he did."

Atem lifts Yami placing back in the bed covering him. "Until we get him medicine this is the best we can do. Stay with him would you Yugi?"

"Sure Dad." Yugi said looking at Yami as he tries to calm his breath.

Atem calls Mahad in.

"Mahad, I have some good news and some bad news, Yami managed to say a word..."

"That's great, mabey he will ..."

"I'm not done talking!"

"Oh...Sorry."

"anyways, his first word was asthma in repose to asking him what was wrong because he was hyperventilating"

"astma!" Mahad runs to Ishizu who was in charge of the palace pharamacy.

"Ishizu Yami has Astma!"

"Calm down and give me a minute."

Ishizu grabs an inhaler and hands it to Mahad. "Have the Pharoah give Yami this for three weeks. Tell him to bring Yami in for a check-up after that or if Yami gets symptoms from the medication."

"Why don't you just tell me?" Atem asks stepping from behind Madad.

"Pharoah! How long have you been hidding behind him?"

"long enough. Anyways I need to get this to Yami." takes the inhaler from Mahad walking back.

Mahad and Ishizu reminisce while Atem walks back. When Atem comes back he sees Yami was still hyperventilating in bed. He runs to him sitting Yami up.

"Open your mouth."

Yami does as he is told having the inhaler insirted into his mouth.

"Now inhale"Atem tells him as he dispenses the medication.

Yami inhales.

"There you feel better now?"

Yami nods but then coughs.

"Yami! Yami Why are you coughing you feeling ok brother?"


	10. Chapter 10

Back to Mahad and Ishizu..

"Why did you tell the Pharaoh to come back with Yami in three weeks is the medication at the end of the batch or something?"

"you could say that..."

"You're hiding something!"

"Well you've heard of experimental medicine before right?"

"No, You gave Atem an experimental medication to help one of his sons, Are you crazy if this doesn't work you are in a deep hole!"

"Well that's why I told him to bring Yami in in three weeks or if he has weird symptoms."

"And what will you do if he does have a reaction to the medicine? Our Pharaoh will be expecting a different method of treatment for Yami."

**Back to Yami**

Yami clung to Yugi.

"Brother what is wrong?"

Yami coughs more in Yugi's arms.

Atem goes and feels Yami's forehead.

"Not good. Here." Atem takes Yami in his arms sitting down seeing Yami fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Dad Is he ok?"

"No he seems to have another case of the chills. I'm not surprised though, it has been rather chilly recently. Yugi can you get a blanket from the closet for him?"

"Sure dad." Yugi grabs a blanket bringing it back covering Yami. As he runs back he looks like a little superman because the blanket was like a cape.

"Here brother." covers Yami.

Yami strains reaching for Yugi. "Otou..."

"Yami, hush you'll be ok." Yugi lets Yami rest his head on his shoulder. "There, relax." Yugi says rubbing Yami's back.

Yami shivers in this embrace. His face folds as well.

"Oh no, Yami!" Yugi turns to his father, "Daddy, aneki..." Yami coughs harsh and falls out of the embrase. His breathing becomes labored and frantically reaches up.

"No, not good your fever!" Atem said. Atem holds the boy up hugging him. Yami continues to cough hard and shiver.

"Dad, is brother ok?"

Atem doesn't answer and feels Yami kicking at the blanket.

"Brother, no don't kick the blanket you need it."

Yami looks at Atem and Yugi scared.

"Calm down you'll be ok. Don't worry." Atem says to Yami.

Yami continues shivering and coughing. He clung to Atem.

"Dad What's happened to him he seemed so calm earlier."

{otou...to?}

{Yami What is wrong?}

{co...co...ld}

"Dad Yami is linking me saying he feels cold."

Atem grabs another blanket from the end of the bed draping it over the current one Yami had. Yami seemed to calm down.

{There, feel better now Yami?"}

{di...dizzy...} Falls into the Pharaohs lap.

"Yami, here relax." Atem told Yami as he lay the boy back down.

"O...tou...to...?"

"Yes brother?"

Yami reaches for Yugi slightly lifting his body as he does so, he coughed and fell back shivering again.

"Brother!"

"I just told you to relax, don't force yourself."

Yami brings his hand to his mouth mocking the movement used for the inhaller. He then shook more coughing harshly.

"No you shouldn't need the inhaller so soon after using it..." Atem says then suddenly he thinks about Ishizu's comment. If he has wierd symptoms she said well I classify him suddenly taking ill and a dependence on the inhaller wierd.

"Dad."

"Yes Yugi?"

"What you's thinking about?"

" think I need to call Ishizu in can you stay with your brother and don't give him the inhaller while I'm out, I don't think overdosing with help."

" Okay."

"and stop using slang Yugi It is getting on my nerves."

"Yes Dad i'll stop"

"Good" Atem leaves the room heading back to Ishizu who immediatly smiles and doesn't expect him to grab her by the arm.

"What the... Pharaoh, What in the world is wrong with you today?"

Atem just looks at her glaring daggers. She gulps relizing it most have something to due with the medication she prescribed.

He leads her to where Yami is and she looks the boy over as she does he cries from the pain the slight movements were causing him.

(Yami POV)

As she moved me I felt a jolt of pain. I couldn't help but scream from it. I felt my chest tighter my breathing becoming harder than before. I really wanted the inhaller, the temporary relief even if it is for only a few seconds. I really couldn't think straight as I stubornly reached for the inhaller. Yugi stopped me.

"No Brother" Yugi firmly told me brocking the path my hand would have taken.

"Ishizu Is this what you meant by weird symptoms? Symptoms similar to what he already has?"

"No I meant anything. But this definably falls under that category."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the (wispears: experimental) medication is not suited to his body, unfortanatly this is the only known (not yet proven) method to treat astma."

"ISHIZU do you take me as a fool, You were wispering under your breath and I don't like the attitude you're taking. You mean to tell me that there are no other treatments and that this is proven? Hah if that be..."

That is all I heard before I grabed Atem's sleave scared. He looked at me.

"Brother, Oh what's wrong you look scared."

"I...dieing?..."

"Shu brother don't worry you won't die."

I wasn't convinced so I continued to repeat my question each time being told to hush and/or rest a little.

Ishizu tried to leave in my sudden outburst but I started yelling "Murderer" Over and over pointing at her. Yugi and Dad tried to tell me I would be ok but I wouldn't listen as I drifted into a fitful sleep.


End file.
